


The Disastrous Life of the Prodigy Twins

by Pierrot_Tri



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Good Lucius Malfoy, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27359191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pierrot_Tri/pseuds/Pierrot_Tri
Summary: Fate gave Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy another chance. After dying for their son, they are reincarnated and are now going to Hogwarts with him. Voldemort, suspicious teachers, and the "Golden Trio" will never give them a break."We're no longer Death Eaters, dammit!"
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy & Albus Dumbledore, Lucius Malfoy & Narcissa Black Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy & Original Character(s), Narcissa Black Malfoy & Minerva McGonagall, Narcissa Black Malfoy & Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Lucius Malfoy first reported a nonconsensual dark mark in 1971, since then any Head of Slytherin House was supposed to check in on students who received the dark mark. However, most Head of Slytherin House professor has been lacking in the “check-in” part. Forced by his father, Lucius then receives his own dark mark a few years afterward. Since then he has been a spy for the Order of Phoenix. However, unlike Snape who was addressed as a spy in meetings, Lucius’s only contact was Dumbledore, the only one who believed his report on nonconsensual marking by Voldemort. 

Narcissa Black nee Malfoy reported a nonconsensual dark mark in 1972, since then any Head of Ravenclaw House was supposed to check in on students who received the dark mark. However, most Head of Ravenclaw Houe dismissed the idea of Ravenclaw Death Eaters. Forced by her mother, Narcissa then receives her dark mark in the summer of 1973. Since then she has been a spy for the Order of Phoenix. However, unlike Snape who was addressed as a spy in meetings, Narcissa’s only contact was McGonagall, who she first reported the nonconsensual act of. 

Both have been hiding the fact that they have been spies until their confirmation messages got mixed up by the old owls that Hogwarts have. Now, Dumbledore and McGonagall both understand that the Malfoys are spies, along with the Malfoys themselves. Lucius and Narcissa both died protecting their child from Voldemort and Abraxas, however, the headmaster and deputy headmaster was not able to gain guardianship of their child. Therefore, Draco Abraxas Malfoy was raised by their death eater father. 

As for Lucius and Narcissa, both died with only Dumbledore and McGonagall acknowledging their contributions to the victory of the light side. 

* * *

Hah, sike, Lady Fate acknowledges that she has dealt out bad cards to the Malfoys. So, she gave them another chance. Meet Luciel and Lea Monet Allard, twins from a French half-blood family. They will be enrolling in Hogwarts in the summer of 1991. Why not Beauxbatons, you ask? Well because of Hogwarts’s promise of accounting for the twin’s accelerated course works. Lucky them, they will be going to school with the Harry Potter. Aren’t they excited? Well, if you someone were to ask them, no, not really. 


	2. Chapter 1 - Diagon Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting wands, hard. Wait, that's our child!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Ollivander looks at the strange family in front of him. Apparently, he had stared too long. The children and one of their guardians are glaring at him. Well, he can’t anger paying customers, can he?

“I’m so sorry, there, I blanked out for a minute. How can I help you lovely people?”

“Did you not like Mom and Ma having the same gender, Mr. Ollivander?” the girl asks, angrily he might say. 

“Now, now children, darling, you can’t be angry with him. It’s uncommon to have same-sex couples, so of course, he will be surprised.” the lady, who seems to be his saviour. “How much will it be for two wands?” She continues.

“Depends on the wands, ma’am. I’m assuming that the wands are for the children.” he’s really not sure about this.

“Luci, you start first, okay.” with that the boy came forth and hmmm . . . he looks like an applewood with Veela hair core!

“Give me a minute, please!” applewood is uncommon in Brittain but he’s adopted, probably, so his parents might be from America, but he looks like someone with high aims, going to Hogwarts from Beauxbaton territory that is. There, it is the old Ollivander organization found it in a jiffy. 

“Here you go, boy. You should . . . ” and there go his glasses. “Or maybe we should try another wand.” maybe a cedarwood, but I don’t really have one with veela hair, well unicorn hair might work. “Okay, boy how about this one.” and there go his usually one coloured wall. Okay, maybe a reed-based wand with thestral core. “This one,” Yup, not that indeed. His boxes are now bright yellow. Well, this is starting to get exciting! Spruce, no, Maple, nope, Vine, well that one did something interesting, pear, no, okay time to bring out rarer woods!

“Umm, Mr. Ollivander why don’t you try getting my sister’s wand first?” the boy looks frustrated, well I would be too if I'm in his position, I guess. No harm in trying the other child, I suppose. “Girl, how about you try the wands that I have already tested on your brother first.” Oh, that did not start off well. He now has double the mess. No worries, though, rare wands! Cherry, no, Sycamore, how did you get a rat, Snakewood, oh no the rat, wait, that’s it, Willow! Now to get the right core, thestral core, no I think something even rarer, phoenix, no I don’t feel that’s right, yes, that’s it! “Willow with White River Monster Spine core, 12 inches fairly flexible!” and when the boy did not destroy anything, he knows. “It’s the right wand!.”

“Thank you, sir but we’re sorry for the destruction we’re making.” the nice lady says.

“Oh no problem at al Mrs . . . ?”

“Ah, Monet, sir. I think you need to bring out more wands. Lea hasn’t found the right one yet.” Right, back to wand searching it is. She did not have the same wood or core as her brother, in fact, using her brother's not-wands created a reaction that is more explosive, let’s say. So, maybe they should move on to the explorer or combat-based wands. Cypress, that is bad, Fir, yeah not that, Hawthorn, nope. I feel that I’m forgetting a wood choice, probably something black, black something, wait that’s it Blackthorn. “Blackthorn with Basilisk Horn core, 9 inches, quite whippy.” the lack of destruction means “It’s the right wand!”, 

“That’s great, Mr. Ollivander! Thank you for your help. How much will it be?”

“The two wands will cost fifteen galleons in total, ma’am. Pleasure doing business with you.”

* * *

“Honey, I agree with the children that we should ask for a discount with how he stared at us.” 

“Darling, you’re making a bad example for the children. Okay, with that, it’s time to buy uniforms. C’mon then.”

“But you’re getting us extra books for this, Ma,” Lea says. 

They passed by the Chosen One quite a few times but to the confusion of the other visitors of Diagon Alley, they did not do so much as to blink, 

“Can I get a cat, then?” 

“Luciel, that’s pushing your luck.”

“But Hogwarts now allows two pets per student. I can bring Crawly with me, also.”

“Who will take care of Alexandre and Quentin, then?”

“They'll be under Lea’s name of course. But, I’ll be the one taking care of them.”

“You already have an argument, for everything me and your Ma throws at you, right brat?

“Well, it’s technically impossible to predict and provide an answer for every question you and Ma have, right Luci?”

“Yep. It’s technically impossible.”

“Damn you kids.” Laughter can be heard from the little family entering Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions. 

“Let’s go to the ice cream parlour after everything is done, okay? We need a little pick me up before a floo back home.”

It all stops however when Luciel and Lea made eye contact with Draco Malfoy, their son.

* * *

In the end, Luciel got his cat, Turmeric, and Lea got her new duelling textbook among other things, of course. While their mothers might think that they’re retreating to their room because of the tiring day they have, their real reason is their encounter with their son. Not only does it seem that Dumbledore and McGonagall unable to claim guardianship of Draco but it seems that he was stuck with Abraxas. Their brief conversation together shows it. 

“Luci, our son. He’s with your bastard father. Why didn’t he went to the Professors?”

“I’m sure we wrote it in our will though. We also told our lawyers and the Professors themselves. I checked on his hands though. Thankfully there was no dark mark.” 

"That bastard wouldn’t dare to mark children! Wouldn’t he?”

“I wouldn' put it above him. Most likely it’s because of Voldemort’s death, that he wasn't able to mark Draco. But Voldemort won’t stay dead forever and then we should really worry.”

“Is murder still illegal?”

“It is if you get caught. We don’t have any “bad blood” with Abraxas so most likely we won’t be a suspect.” 

As if to disagree, they heard Alexandre and Quentin shrieking. From the tone of it, it’s only mail, then. 

“Luci, we can’t be planning here. We’re making a complex plan later in the room of requirement. Let’s talk about normal kids stuff.”

“Like what, Cissy?”

“Ice cream?”

“That is childish enough. Okay, the ice cream I’ve chosen is nice but yours is disgusting.”

“It is not!”

“Yes, it was. The name of the tub was “Worm Tails” how would that sound and taste delicious!”

“Well, it’s better than Mum’s ice cream!”

“Well, no one can beat Mum’s flavours, so choose another excuse!”

“Ma’s “Unicorn Tears” ice cream makes her sound like a villain?”

“That’s actually kind of true.”

“Don’t call your mother a villain, you brats!” 

With that start a chase. While they run around their home, then an ensuing pillow fight that devolved into a tickle fight, was fun, they can’t stop worrying about what will happen to their mothers if Voldemort was to find them, or if they were to overheard a piece of important information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're a lot OOC. If you haven't noticed.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I borrowed the title from The Disastrous Life of Saiki K.


End file.
